I'm Already There
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella Bolton misses her husband who is in the army, she hasn't seen him for months and she doesn't think she can go on much longer. She needs him to tell her he will always be there for her and their twins. Will they make it through or will this end?


**I'm Already There**

25 year old Gabriella Bolton was sat on her sofa watching her children play. She had twins, a girl and boy called Jasmine and Braden. They were both playing with their taddy's that their father gave them before he left. She sighed thinking of her husband of 5 years.

Gabriella's husband, Troy Bolton, was in the army and had been sent to Irag. He had been gone for two months now without a visit home and she missed him so much. The kids always asked where their daddy was and if he would be coming home and it broke her heart to know she couldn't gove them a definate answer.

Jasmine was a big daddy's girl and sometimes cried herself to sleep in her mommy's arms thinking about him. Braden was a bit of a mommy's and daddy's boy. He always promised his daddy he was taking care of his mommy and sister and it made her smile.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the house phone ringing. She picked the cordless one up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me"

"Troy" she whispered. "Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah, missing you and the kids like crazy"

"We all miss you too Troy, Jasmine cried herself to sleep again last night" Troy sighed.

"I wish I could come home"

"I wish you could too" she felt her eyes tear up. "I love you so much Troy"

"I love you too babe" Troy heard Jasmine and Braden laugh and wiped away a tear that slipped out.

"Hold on a sec Troy, some one wants to talk to you" Troy waited for a few seconds then heard his little girls voice.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" He felt another tear in his eye.

"I'm already with you baby girl, always" he paused. "Even though you can't see me, I'm with you"

"How daddy, I'm confused" Troy chuckled.

"Do you know when it's sunshiney outside?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm the sunshine in your hair"

"Really?"

"Yep, and want to know what else?"

"What daddy?"

"I'm the shadow you see on the ground, the whisper in the wind and I'm your imaginary friend"

"Ok daddy, I miss you"

"I miss you too baby"

"Guess what I did yesterday with Grandma Bolton?"

"What did you do baby?"

"I went to the church and said a prayer for you so that you don't get hurt" he let his tear slip down his face at that.

"Well thank you Jasmine, I know I'm in your paryers now and that makes daddy very happy"

"Good, because I don't want you to be upset like mommy"

"Why is mommy upset?"

"Because she misses you"

"Well I miss her too, next time she gets upset will you tell her that for me?"

"Of course daddy"

"Ok, well will you put Braden on the phone?"

"Ok daddy, I love you lots and lots"

"I love you lots and lots to princess" He heard rustling then someone spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Hey mate, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I miss you though and I am keeping my promise daddy"

"What promise?"

"The one I made to you before you had to go away, about taking care of momma and Jasmine"

"Good boy, they are going to need a man in the house aren't they"

"Yeah, and until you get back that can be me can't it daddy?"

"It sure can dude, what are you doing?"

"Playing with Jasmine and our teddy's you bought for us before we go to bed"

"Ok, well will you put momma back on?"

"Yeah, I love you daddy"

"I love you too Braden" Gabriella came back on the phone.

"Hey Troy," she said through a sniffle.

"Hey babe, are you ok?"

"I really miss you babe, and don't worry about the kids they'll be alright"

"I really miss you too, and I know they will be, they have the best mom in the world looking after them" Gabriella smiled softly.

"I wish I was in your arms Troy, lying right there beside you"

"I wish you were to honey,"

"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight Troy"

"Yes you will as always" she heard him sniffle and felt her eyes tear up.

"Guess what I'll be doing in my dreams Troy?"

"What?"

"I'll gently kiss your lips, and touch you with my finger tips softly and lovingly"

"I'll be dreaming the same thing babe"

"So when you turn out the lights and close your eyes that's what you'll see?"

"Yes, Gabriella I am so sorry I have had to leave you all on your own, the kids still remember me properly don't they?"

"Of course they do, they each have a picture of you by their bed and we talk about you all the time"

"Good"

"I wish you were here though"

"I'll tell you what I told Jasmine, I'm already there babe" Gabriella sighed. "Don't make a sound and listen to your heartbeat, that's me, I'm the moonlight shining through our bedroom window, I'm the whisper you hear in the wind when your on our balcony, and I'm going to be there until the end ok?" She sobbed quietly. "Can you feel the love with we share baby?"

"Yes," she whispered through her tears. "I can always feel it Troy"

"And we may be a thousand miles apart, but I'm going to be with you where ever you are ok?"

"Ok, I just need you right now Troy"

"I know babe,"

"Do you not know when your coming home?"

"Not yet, I'm so sorry, but it shouldn't be too long now"

"I know you'd be here if you could be, I better go and out these two to bed"

"Ok babe, I love you so much"

"I love you too, with all my heart babe"

"Tell the kids I love them and give them a kiss from me"

"I will, they love you too" they hung up and Gabriella placed the phone back then stood up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Come on guys, bed time"

They both stood up and took a hand each and walked upstairs. They went into Jasmines room first and tucked her in. Gabriella kissed her forehead and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Daddy loves you ok?" She nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh baby, don't cry"

"I want my daddy" she sobbed hugging her mommy.

"I know princess, I want your daddy too" she rocked her back and forth stroking her back. She looked at Braden and motioned for him to hug them. "Come here Braden" he walked over and hugged them both tightly.

"Mommy, can Braden sleep in my room tonight?"

"If he wants to"

"Yeah, that way I can protect her like I promised daddy I would" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, let's get you two in bed then" they both climbed under the covers and cuddled up to each otther. "I love you guys"

"Love you too mommy" they said together. She kissed both their heads then walked out, turning the light out and closing the door behind her.

She walked downstairs and as she reached the bottom the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Chad standing there. He was Troy's bestfriend and was like her big brother.

"Hey Gabs, you ok?" She shook her head and started to cry. "Come here"

"I miss him so much Chad, I can't do this anymore, I can't be alone" he held her tight and made soothing noises.

"You can do this, you are the strongest person I know Gabriella" they pulled away and she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know anymore Chad, he's my husband and I haven't seen him or touch him in months, a marriage can only take so much before the cracks start to show" she got him a beer and poured herself a glass of wine.

"What do you mean? You don't love him anymore?"

"Oh god no!" She exclaimed. "I love him with all my heart, I just don't think it will be the same when he returns, IF he returns"

"He will return Gabs, and when he does you guys will be stronger than you ever were because you know what it's like to be apart"

"Yeah, I guess, it's just so frustrating, they aren't telling him anything"

"What do you mean?"

"They're not giving any hints as to when he can come home, they know he has two young children and they don't give a crap about them"

"Well I'm sure he'll be back soon, they have to let him have releases for visits and stuff"

"I don't want him to visit, I want him to come home and stay here"

"You know that might not be possible Gabs:

"I know, I just, don't know anymore, Jasmine cried herself to sleep again last night, and her and Braden are now sharing her bed because they miss him so much"

"It will be ok" his phone beeped and he read a text and smiled. "Well I better go, I told Taylor I wouldn't be long"

"Ok, thanks for coming around, tell Tay I'll ring her tomorrow"

"Will do, bye" They hugged and he left. She was about to go upstairs when the doorbell went again. She frowned.

She walked back downstairs and to the door. She looked through the peep hole and couldn't see anyone. She slowly and hesitantly reached for the door knob and opened the door. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Hey"

"Troy!" She squealed and jumped on him and held him as close to her as possible. Her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She looked at him and kissed him with all the passion she had in her. He held her waist tightly and pushed her against the wall on the porch and she moaned into the kiss. They pulled away and he smiled.

"Hey" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered back.

"I thought I'd surprise you," she smiled.

"Well I am very surprised, shall we go and see the kids?"

"Won't they be asleep?"

"Yeah but we can wake them"

"I'll go have a look at them but I don't want to wake them" he placed Gabriella back on the ground and she helped him with his bags.

"How come you have all this anyway if your just visiting?"

"Who says I'm visiting?"

"You mean..." she trailed off and he nodded.

Gabriella hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent.

They left the bags in the hallway and walked upstairs. Gabriella opened Jasmine's door and saw both her babies asleep hugging each other. Troy walked over to them and knelt down, he kissed both their heads and his eyes filled with tears.

Gabriella just stood at the door and watched him. She couldn't believe he was here, he was home for good, he wasn't ever going to leave them again. Troy stood up and walked out quietly closing the door. They walked into their bedroom and lay on the bed together.

"I can't believe how much they have grown"

"I know, they are so big now"

"I have missed a lot"

"Yeah, but you've still got lots to see, and I want to show you something"

"What?" She smirked and stradled his waist. She put her hands to the bottom of her T-Shirt and lifted it over her head. Troy gripped her waist and she smiled.

Gabriella leant down to his lips and kissed him softly.

"I have missed you so much babe"

"I have missed you too" he kissed her again but this time with more passion. She took his shirt off and moved her hands to his belt. He kicked off his socks and shoes and she slid his pants down.

They carried on kissing while Troy unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her long legs. He flipped them over and pulled away from the kiss. He trailed his finger around her lips, her eyes, her nose, her whole face.

"You are so beautiful Gabriella Bolton" she smiled and pulled him back down to her. Their lips met again and he slid his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He softly rubbed his palm against her breasts and she moaned. She pulled away from the kiss and he moved his mouth to her breasts.

He softly kissed each breast then started to suck and bite them, causing Gabriella to moan. She took off his boxers and he removed her underwear.

"Troy, please go now"

"What? Without you know"

"Babe, I have gone months without you, I'm ready trust me" he smirked and kissed her as he thrust into her.

She threw her head back and he kissed her neck and gently sucked and nibbled on her soft spot.

"Oh Troy" she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. "Faster" Troy sped up his thrusts until the bed started to squeak.

"Oh God Gabriella" Troy groaned when her walls started to tighten around his manhood. "I'm gonna cum babe"

"Me too babe, Oh God Troy!" She squealed. He kissed her to quieten both their moans and then they exploded together. He collapsed on top of her and they both just lay there, breathing heavily.

Troy lay on top of her, his headon her chest for ages afterwards. Gabriella ran her hand through his hair and he looked up at her. He smiled and rolled off her only for her to roll over so she was half on him and half on the bed.

"Welcome home baby" she whispered before kissing him gently.

"I should go away more often if that's the kind of performance you give"

"No way, where ever you go, me and the kids go to from now on" she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of their lover.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the feel of lips on her neck. She stirred and smiled when she remembered what had happened last night.

"Good Morning Beautiful"

"Morning Troy" they kissed softly and pulled away when they heard noise coming from Jasmine's room. Gabriella got out of bed and put on Troy's shirt and some shorts. "Put some boxers on babe, I'll bring them in" she kissed him then left.

Gabriella entered her daughters bedroom and smiled.

"Mommy!" Jasmine squealed and ran up to her. Gabriella picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey princess, Braden are you coming with us?"

"Where, for breakfast?" He asked walking with them.

"Not yet mommy has a surprise for you both"

"What is it momma?"

"You'll see" she placed Jasmine on the floor and covered both their eyes. "Are you ready?" The both nodded and she opened the door with her foot.

Troy smiled and she smiled at him.

"One, two, three" she whispered before moving her hands.

"Daddy!" They both shouted running over to him. He scooped them both up in his arms and spun them around. Gabriella laughed and just watched her children and their father interact.

"Hey guys" he squeezed them. "Oh I've missed you" he squeezed them harder and then gave them both a kiss. He put them both down but Jasmine whined. He chuckled and picked her up.

"Your home!" She squealed kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I am princess" Braden walked over to Gabriella and she picked him up and kissed him. Troy sat down and motioned them over.

Gabriella walked over to the bed and sat down, Braden in her lap and Troy wrapped his arm around her before kissing her head. They all sat there hugging, glad their family was back together.

Gabriella smiled and sighed blissfully. She had two gorgeous children, her husband back and everyone was happy and healthy. She kissed Braden's head and looked up at Troy who smiled at her and winked. She giggled softly and kissed his lips.

One thing they both knew, one of them would never be leaving the other again. Where ever one went, everyone else will follow.

Troy whispered "I'm actually here" and Gabriella smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.


End file.
